Seagull Zombie
The Seagull Zombie is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It flies at a fast speed above other zombies and smaller plants, such as Iceberg Lettuce, Spikeweed, and Spikerock and can fly above water. It dies if it is hit by butter, regardless of previous damage, making Kernel-pults a good way to deal with them. Blovers can instantly defeat these zombies. They are stopped by Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Speedy Crosses watery gaps without planks and flies over low plants. SPECIAL: Passes over low plants like spikeweed and iceberg lettuce. Seagull Zombie has racked up the frequent flier miles and dreams of going to the top of colleges in the world on a cerebral gastronomy vacation. Overview Seagull Zombie absorbs 14 normal damage shots, does not degrade. Appearances Tutorial: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Day 2, 4, 5, 8, 9, 10, Save Our Seeds II and III, Locked and Loaded I and II, Last Stand I and II, Dead Man's Booty Strategies The Seagull Zombie is a fast zombie, making Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts necessary to delay them when in big numbers. Iceberg Lettuces and Potato Mines (even with Plant Food) do not stop them, as the Seagull Zombie will fly over them. There is a chance to kill the zombie in one hit with a Kernel-pult, but that can't be relied on all the time. They are particularly fragile in comparison to most other Pirate Seas zombies, so a strong enough defense on a lane will be sufficient to kill them. You might want to use a Blover if you want to destroy these zombies when they come on early or come in massive numbers. Cannons Away In this game, you must destroy the incoming Seagull Zombies to reach Penny's target score. More than one will give you more points when using one of the Coconut Cannons. Try not to overuse one of them or you may miss a Seagull Zombie, fail the level, or not reach Penny's score. Gallery FaintedSeagullZombie.png|Fainted Seagull Zombie Zap Seagull.png|Zapped Seagull Zombie Frozenseagull.jpg|A pack of Slowed down Seagull Zombies 120px-Im.jpg||An Ad featuring the Seagull Zombie Seagull Zombie HD.png|HD Seagull Zombie Trivia *This zombie cannot trample flowers because it is flying. *This zombie will not target the player's house in Cannons Away, it will fly around and go away after a while. *It dies if hit by butter from a Kernel-pult. Same thing happens with Zombie Parrot. *Because the Seagull Zombie does not have a degrade form, he does not lose his arm when he is damaged. *Seagull Zombie and Kernel-pult are required to earn the achievement Pat the Birdy. *When a Seagull Zombie eats a Chili Bean, the paralyzing gas will come from the head. *When the Seagull Zombie is killed by a Bloomerang, Coconut Cannon or Melon-pult, it will make a unique noise. *Although it is immune to low plants, lawn mowers will still kill it. *The Seagull Zombie is voiced by David Ryan Paul, according to the credits. *This zombie and Prospector Zombie are the only zombies in the game that fall backwards after they die. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Pirate Seas Category:Flying Zombies